spectrobesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Krux
Krux 'is the main antagonist of Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals and Spectrobes: Origins. He is the former Spectrobe Master of the Kaio system, who resided in a cave in the Valley of Mist on planet Wyterra, where he conducted studies. His partner was Kamtoga. He put this information on data disks, (known in ''Origins as Lost Memos). Biography Kaio System Long ago, Krux was the Spectrobe Master of the Kaio system. One day, he and his partner Kamtoga stumble upon a crashed Nanairo Patrol Cruiser in flames. Krux decides to see if there are any survivors. He finds a young Grant wounded in debris. The two escape the ship before it explodes, and they all become close friends. But soon something happened. Grant, who was a little of a scientific genius, stumbled onto something: A fluid that could be used to make Krawl grow. This was dangerous; following this discovery an accident happened inside Krux's cave on Wyterra. Grant had tipped the fluid down on 'kind-of-Krawl-cells' or little children things, these cells matured and tried to snap at him, but Grant used the blaster on his arm which was installed in his standard officer suit. What he didn't know was the fact that Krux had been spying on him and looked over him without Grant knowing about it, later to these events Krux revealed this, telling Grant that his idea to use the fluid against the Krawl themself was genius. Grant complained about Krux's idea, Krux thought that Grant would keep the fluid all for himself and became enraged. Krux then stole the bottle of the dark violet fluid. He then made his way to Grant's Patrol Cruiser when he met Grant, who tried to stop him and told him the truth: it was too dangerous, it would corrupt him. And it would make him half Krawl! But Krux just punched Grant in the stomach and continued inside the cruiser. He then used the fluid, but it corrupted him like Grant had predicted. It turned out to be too dangerous powerful and uncontrollable He then become half Krawl, his face half human with red hair, and half black Krawl. All his body, mind, plans, brain and everything changed and became half Krawl, half Human. He had turned evil, and now he had became the overlord of the Krawl species. Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals Krux had soon made up a plan: A way to open portals which the Krawl could reappear from, but then Rallen and Jeena were put on the mission to stop them. In the end, they finally arrived on the planet of Malik, the hiding place of Krux. In the end Krux faced Rallen, but Rallen defeated him, and cleaved the mask and revealed his face, but Krux quickly disappeared and escaped. This battle is the third stage of the final boss. You can only use your sword. Krux will try to attack you, but he only stuns you temporarily. Several hits (8-12) will defeat him. Once deafeated, you slice his mask in half, reavealing his "true face." Half of it has the properties of a Krawl, the other half seems human. Spectrobes: Origins After his defeat by Rallen, Krux was able to regroup the Krawl armies, hoping to send them from Kaio to Nanairo once again. However, he had really been planning to use them to destroy the Kaio system. Krux has also been appearing across Kaio, though it was later revealed that this was Jado. On Bahmud, the true Krux appeared and talked about his past with Grant and Kamtoga. Jado requested that he destroy them and Jeena and Rallen, but he was denied. Krux then stated that Jado had become useless to him, and left to initiate his true plan: using a giant mass of Krawl the size of a small planetoid, called a Krawlosphere, to crash into Wyterra, (it is believed this may be the same Krawlosphere from Beyond the Portals). Rallen and Jeena fight him and a massive Krawl off within the Krawlosphere. After defeating him and his Krawl, he falls into a hole in the center of the chamber he is fought in. If the player manage to beat the game(Spectrobes Origin) for twice, there is a secret video show that Krux reforming out of a pile of purple goop on one of the shattered pieces of the Krawlosphere above Wyterra which may hints that he is still alive. Description Krux is a very formidable and powerful opponent. He is quick to anger, and very skillful with a sword. Krux's age is unknown, but he doesn't appear to be older than Grant (who seems to be 50 or 60). Like Aldous and Rallen, Krux has long, orange hair and, being the former Spectrobe Master of Kaio, he possessed the Cosmolink in his past. He normally appears as a figure in a cloak wearing a metal mask that surges with and eerie bright energy resembling pulsing eyes. This mask seems fragile down the middle, where Rallen was able to cleave it in two with his sword. Under the mask, the right side of his face is fused with some sort of Krawl-like vessel. This same right side also has a clawed Krawl-like tendril he can use to disarm or immobilize foes. In Beyond the Portals, Krux seems enraged when his true face is revealed, although in Origins he willingly removes his mask. Character Krux is the very angry and impatient leader of the Krawl. His origins are explained in Spectrobes: Origins, but he seems to have some sort of resentment towards normal Spectrobes. This can be seen with his refusal to utilize the true monsters themselves. Instead, he mutates them for his dark purposes, by combining them with Krawl. Spectrobes Krux is a strange Spectrobe Master due to his dislike of Spectrobes. Instead of using them, he has created what he calls True Dark Spectrobes. Once Had '''Dolgon & Dolgan: These two were created by Krux to be the supreme dominant species over the Spectrobes. They looked the same, but had different attacks. They were defeated by Rallen. Kragon: An even stronger True Dark Spectrobe. It looks like a cross between Dolgan and Dolgon, except it's invincible. It engaged Rallen's team in battle, but it was only able to be defeated by the power of a Geo. He also had a series of Spectrobes when he was Kaio's Spectrobe master. These Spectrobes, whom fossilized some time after Krux's fall to darkness, held memories of their former master, and later transferred these thoughts to Rallen and Jeena when they find them in Spectrobes Origins